Question: The Lucas numbers $L_n$ are given by the recursion $L_0 = 2, L_1 = 1$, and $L_n = L_{n-1} + L_{n-2}$. Find the units digit of $L_{L_{10}}$.
Answer: First, we need to find $L_{10}$. We find that \begin{align*}L_2 &= L_1 + L_0 = 3,\\ L_3 &= L_2 + L_1 = 4,\\ L_4 &= 7,\\ L_5 &= 11,\\ L_6 &= 18,\\ L_7 &= 29,\\ L_8 &= 47,\\ L_9 &= 76,\\ L_{10} &= 123\end{align*}Thus, $L_{L_{10}} = L_{123}$. To find its units digit, we continue listing more values in the sequence until we reach a pattern: the units digit of $L_{11}$ is that of $123 + 76$, and so is $9$; that of $L_{12}$ is $2$; and that of $L_{13}$ is $1$. Hence, the units digit repeats starting from here, with a period of $12$. As $123 = 12 \times 10 + 3$, then the units digit of $L_{123}$ is the same as that of $L_3$, or $\boxed{4}$.